


Undeniable Fluff

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Difficult Decisions, Episode: s01e09 Puppeteer, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Slice of Life, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: After getting slightly beaten up by probably Misterbug or the akuma or just whatever her possessed body decided to do, Marinette de-transformed and is ready to head to the movies to eat those buttery popcorn with her BF......And her luck strikes yet again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Undeniable Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Need to develop these two's dynamic.

Marinette was supposed to watch the movies with Alya, but it seems Manon had a fight with her mother so akuma happened. Obviously, by the time the akuma was defeated, Marinette was late and Alya called Nino to hang out with her to the movies. Marinette was not upset because her bestie decides to lose faith in her attendance and start the ship going. She's upset because now she doesn't know what movie to watch and her kwami has asked her to order a chuck ton of popcorn to eat for the whole movie showing.

...

"Any movie... Just pick any movie..." Marinette mumbled to herself, staring at the selection. There's the horror one which she despises because ghosts are real! She swears it with all her being that ghosts are real! Romance movies always make her cry because of reasons! Don't question her eyes, blame the ninja onions! Comedy movies are decent in her opinion but she Alya and Nino are in there and she doesn't want to look like a stalker, despite she really wants pictures of those two kissing or acting cute.

"But I do like action." Marinette hugging her popcorn as she took another step to check out the other movies in display. Action can also help her with her distraction skills. She does have to be very annoying sometimes and Misterbug takes a while to come up with a plan. But then, this is her free time and action movies aren't exactly realistic in some aspects. Sci-fi film is a mix of everything, but Marinette might have a headache if it gets too technical in the terms.

"Choose already." Plagg mumbled in one of the popcorn bags, but Marinette can't seem to choose. There's a history-based movie which narrates the story of **Jean of Arc** and then there's also another narration of what happened during the World War II. Oh. Why is this movie out again? _La Règle du Jeu_ is a nice old movie watch choice, a black comedy a certain _bourgeois_ might like.

"I will. Just wait, you glut." Marinette stared at the last movie, a past movie poster that has yet to be removed. Marinette walked towards the unknown movie. The movie is named **Solitude**. It's pretty famous back then... But why can't she remember? Marinette tilted her head. 'A silent movie by **Graham Films**.'

*Burp!* Plagg got out and quickly hid in her jacket, already emptying a can. Marinette sighed, tossing it in a nearby trashcan. 'At least she has one arm free.'

"Oh hey Marinette! Didn't see you there." Someone spoke out and Marinette turned her head to see the guy... Adrien. _What a coincidence._

"You too." Marinette greeted, walking away from the trashcan. She's curious how the blonde managed to reach this place. The fashionista smiled, pretty sure how he made it here. "Escaped again?"

"You know me." Adrien smiled back, scanning the movie theater. "I'm glad there are few people today."

"Must be your lucky day~" Marinette looked back at the selection. While her luck acts like hot potato (either her or her family or her loved ones), Adrien is mostly lucky. It's troublesome how his luck gets a lot better when he's around her, but vice versa in her case. Though, Adrien is still her friend. "Since you're here, you must want to watch a movie. Got any preference?"

"Not sure. Anything sounds good to me." Adrien scanned the movie, choosing the movie Alya and Nino are in. Adrien asked, "What about you?"

"Hm~" Marinette stared at the movies again, thinking carefully. "You can take that one. (Marinette pointed with her finger.) Alya says it's a great movie and.. I guess I'll go for _Death march at dawn_?"

"That's horror." Adrien frowned, standing beside her. "I thought you hate horror?"

"It doesn't look that bad." Marinette actually thought it was action. It's a movie about zombies. Zombies are usually action-filled. Marinette decided to turn around, ready to buy the ticket. "Come on. Let's buy our tickets."

...

"I take it you ditched Alya on your movie meeting?" Adrien asked as they wait in line.

"How do _you_ know?" Marinette didn't want to go on the full details, but she might as well accept the word ' **ditch** ' because no one can know she's Lady Noire. 'Even though Lady Wifi was one of the akumatized villains who I had to fight, how was Alya able to reach the theater faster than me-Right. Misterbug and I had the talk. DARN IT.'

"I asked Nino if he wanted to meet up but he told me Alya called dibs." Adrien explained as they finally reached the desk. "I know! How about we watch the movie together?"

"Hmm~" Marinette pointed at the movies, but the man at the desk said the movie she wanted was out of tickets. _Did it have to be a blockbuster movie?_

"Yeah. That sounds like an idea." Marinette consented, eventually agreeing with Adrien because it seems his luck is stronger than her bad luck.

"Then I'll pay." Adrien smiled, raising his arm and paying for their tickets. "For two please."

"I'll pay you tomorrow." Marinette chuckled when Adrien grabbed their tickets.

"No. I insist." Adrien held her free hand to lead her to the food stall. "What do you want?"

"Any." Marinette looked down and his hand feels familiar. _No. You're being crazy Marinete. This is the first time he held your hand._ Marinette looked back at the food selection, surprised he chose the bestsellers which costs more than the ordinary buttery popcorn. "You're eager."

"This is the first time I've ever come to the movies with a friend." Adrien smiled and Marinette felt something flutter. It was an odd feeling, but she hushed it down. At least her classmate's happy.

"I'm sure this won't be the last." Marinette laughed, "knowing your luck."

"Yeah..." Adrien paid for two buckets of popcorn, buttery caramel and white cheddar flavor respectively. He held the buttery caramel for himself (odd choice), turning to give the other to her but paused. He inquired, pointing his finger from behind her. "When will that show?"

"Hm?" Marinette noticed his attentiveness and looked behind. It's the **Solitude** movie, answering. "Somewhere next month. You can reserve tickets online so you don't have to wait in line at the date itself."

"I'll do that.." Adrien smiled, suddenly deciding right off the bat. "Maybe I'll buy another ticket in case _you_ show up from nowhere."

"Moi? Who do you think I am?" Marinette grabbed the offered popcorn, sticking her tongue out. She then grinned, a plan popping up in her head. "Now let's head in there and scare our BFs!"

"What a cat." Adrien snickered as Marinette walked with a full arm of popcorn and a new goal in mind. Adrien trailed behind her, pulling out his phone in one hand and typing a memo for himself.

"Hurry up Adrien!" Marinette called out. He looked up from his phone, staring at the curious bluenette.

"Coming coming." Adrien picked up the pace, smiling as Marinette nudged him with her elbow.

"Slow poke." Marinette doesn't know what he's thinking, but he looks more relaxed than earlier. Marinette will research on _Solitude_ later. Right now, she'll focus on scaring Alya and Nino. 'Then Adrien.'


End file.
